


Quiet Moments

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: James is a romantic and the radio is on.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: slow dancing.

“James, please turn that music off. I’m trying to read.”

His husband ignores him, physically removing the book from Alistair’s hands and pulling him up off the sofa. “It’s our song, darling,” he says. “We have to dance to it, that’s the rule.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alistair tells him for the hundredth time (today), but he allows himself to be swept into his husband’s arms as Freddie Mercury croons over the stereo. “I can’t believe this is our song.” James had requested it as the first dance at their wedding, without consulting Alistair, but he’s not really complaining. It’s the perfect mix between a legitimately slow, romantic song and a passionate power ballad. Much like their relationship.

“You love it.”

“I love you,” Alistair corrects. He’s more indifferent about the song. They sway together, none of the fancy dance moves James had pulled the first time they’d danced to it, pressed cheek to cheek. Alistair closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of his husband’s cologne. James murmurs along with the words, whispering the sweet promise into his ear.

Alistair loves the work they do. He loves the thrill of the action, even if it doesn’t look like it affects him, but he loves these little moments in between even more. Because as much as he loves being a spy, he’d much rather be James’s husband, slow dancing in the middle of their living room as Queen plays on the radio, as much in love with him as the day they met.


End file.
